More Than A Memory
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: A songfic involving A/O. Set after Alex is in WPP, but she comes back. Uses Garth Brooks' More than a memory. Slight AU and a little OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own SVU nor its characters nor do I own Garth Brooks' _More than A Memory_.

A/N: Here I was listening to my iPod when this story popped into my head when this song came on. I hope you guys like it!

_**More Than A Memory**_

Olivia was sitting at home, alone again. She fixed her a plate from the carton of take-out and heated it in the microwave. When she sat in her living room, she flicked on the radio and a song come on that made her freeze.

_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time, but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life  
What they don't realize  
_

_Is when you're dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone,  
Drivin' cross town just to see if she's home,  
Wakin' a friend in the dead of night,  
Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright  
When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
That's when she's more than a memory  
_

Her thoughts immediately drifted to Alexander Cabot, her ADA that was out into witness protection. The woman that stole her heart and that she wondered if she would ever see her again. She remembered when Alex was taken by the agents and rode off in the SUV. Olivia wanted so desperately to tell Alex then and there how she felt about her. That she loved her so much. But now…

_Took a match to everything she ever wrote,  
Watched her words go up in smoke.  
Tore all her pictures off the wall,  
That ain't helpin' me at all  
_

_Cause when you're talking out loud and nobody's there,  
You look like hell and you just don't care,  
Drinkin' more than you ever drank,  
Sinkin' down lower than you ever sank,  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees,  
Praying to God beggin' Him please,  
That's when she's more than a memory.  
_

She remembered that day she called Alex wanting to talk and she dialed the first six digits of her number she realized that there was no Alex there.

She went into her room a couple weeks later after trying to call Alex and opened her lockbox that held letters and notes that Alex had written her dealing with their cases. She got angrier as she read every word written in Alex's elegant manuscript. She flung the notes and letters into a trash bin and lit a match. She watched Alex's handwriting turn to ash. She then proceeded to sling all her pictures of the squad and her and Alex off the walls and tables screaming to whoever would listen. She fell on her knees praying to a God that she didn't think she believed existed to bring Alex back to her.

A few days later she was drinking at home. She didn't realize that it was about 2 am when she called Elliot. When he picked up she poured her heart out to him. Telling him that she didn't think she could take it anymore. She told him of how she was afraid to sleep because every time she closed her eyes Alex was there. He would tell her it would be okay that she will become just a memory and that he was there for her. That night, she cried herself to sleep and still dreamed of Alex.

_She's more.  
She's more.  
_

After that morning of Elliot talking to her she decided that Alex is more than just a memory, that she was her whole life.

_Cause when you're dialin' her number just to hang up the phone,  
Drivin' cross town just to see if she's home,  
Wakin' a friend in the dead of night,  
Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright,  
When you're findin' things to do not to fall asleep,  
Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams,  
That's when she's more than a memory.  
_

She decided to go for a drive a few days later. She found herself at Alex's apartment. When she realized where she was she looked at the building, at the window she expected Alex to be looking out of when she pulled up. She sighed and cried again. She couldn't get the blonde out of her head. Her heart ached to hold Alex.

_People say she's only in my head,  
It's gonna take time, but I'll forget._

When she went home again that night, she called Elliot again. He told her again that she will forget about Alex soon, but Olivia stood fast when she said that she was more than a memory and that she would never forget her one true love. She would wait for Alex. She loved her too much to let her go.

A few years later, Alex came back into her life, but only for two nights. Olivia told her everything and Alex reciprocated and confessed her feelings. They lay together that night, not wanting to let go, but the next day came and Alex was gone again. Olivia held strong this time knowing that Alex was coming back.

A few years after having Alex return that one time, she noticed that Alex that had come back to New York, and to her, for good. Alex promised Olivia to never leave her again. Olivia took the woman into her arms and held her tight. The memory was gone now that the real and corporeal person was there. Elliot was right about her forgetting, but he was wrong about it being just a memory now that her love, her life, was in her arms. They had their happily ever after.

A/N: So, what did you think? I don't usually write femslash stories or songfics, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I was channeling my beta writing this. Blame her.


End file.
